El mensaje oculto, el archivo maldito
by GSLV10
Summary: Este es un relato, corrijo... el relato encontrado en un archivo del juego llamado Doki Doki Literature Club... el archivo es yuri.chr, si quieren saber más lean el relato


**Uola a todos, bienvenidos a este proyecto, yo personalmente no lo llamaría un One-shot sino una historia oculta encontrada gracias a unas cosas que he visto, quiero dejárselos para que lo lean, después les hare unas preguntas de este texto, bueno nos vemos… (Dato: este largo relato tiene más de 17000 palabras y estaba en inglés, lo pase a español gracias al traductor pero curiosamente no hubo errores en la traducción, bueno les dejo ahora si el relato** )

Si encontraste esta nota en una pequeña caja de madera con un corazón, entonces * ¡felicidades! * Probablemente seas la primera persona en leer esto. Realmente no planeé compartir esto con nadie, pero por alguna razón creo que es emocionante que alguien, un completo extraño, se encuentre con esta nota y lea mi historia. Alguien que nunca conoceré, compartiendo un vínculo tan personal conmigo. Estoy fascinado de que cualquiera de nosotros pueda morir, incluso tan pronto como mañana, con el otro sin tener ni idea del hecho. Para ti, toda mi vida está dentro de esta nota, y viviré todo el tiempo que tu memoria pueda llevarme. Al escribir esto, me pregunto si eso te hace sentir fascinado o violado. Es tan excitante.

Lo siento si mi historia es un poco desorganizada, pero me gustaría bajarla mientras aún esté fresco en mi mente. Primero, te contaré un poco acerca de mí mismo. Soy una chica universitaria de primer año y he liderado, según la mayoría de los estándares, una vida bastante poco espectacular hasta este momento. Crecí en un distrito escolar de clase media alta con profesores decentes. Seguí la pista en la escuela secundaria y en la secundaria, y tuve dos novios. Ahora, estoy estudiando para una carrera en terapia ocupacional, porque siento que el campo está infravalorado y brinda una ayuda tremenda a las personas.

Te doy este trasfondo porque existe la extraña idea errónea de que si quieres matar a alguien, o estás enfermo de la cabeza o tienes problemas de manejo de la ira. Pero, es muy evidente que no pertenezco a ninguna de esas categorías. Es cierto que la mayoría de los casos de asesinato se producen en un entorno doméstico donde alguien pierde el control de su ira o algo así. Pero el hecho es que esa gente mata bajo provocación, ya sea por un estallido singular o por una serie de infortunios lentos. Esas personas matan porque en ese breve momento, quieren que alguien específico, por una razón específica, sea herido o asesinado.

De lo que estoy hablando es de querer matar a alguien sin ninguna razón específica, tal vez solo para ver cómo es. ¿Alguna vez lo entendiste? No sabría cómo se sienten los demás, porque no es algo de lo que haya hablado alguna vez. Pero tengo curiosidad acerca de cómo es matar a alguien desde que era un niño. No matar a nadie en particular, solo a una persona al azar. Siempre me ha fascinado que si me lo propongo, pueda acercarme a cualquiera, y en cinco minutos se habrían ido completamente de esta Tierra.

Pero nunca lo hice por un par de razones. En primer lugar, durante la mayor parte de mi vida fue logísticamente imposible para mí hacerlo sin ser atrapado. Solo obtuve mi licencia de conducir hace un par de años, e incluso entonces, los preparativos tomarían demasiado tiempo, sin dudas despertarían sospechas. Una vez que comencé la universidad, me di cuenta de que ya no era un obstáculo.

Otra razón es que tenía miedo de causar daño a demasiadas personas. Puede que te rías cuando lees eso, por hipócrita que parezca. Pero, déjame explicarte: ¿por qué debería sentirme mal por matar a alguien si están demasiado muertos como para importarme? ¿Para quién me sentiría mal? Por el contrario, es la pena de la vida de la que preferiría no ser responsable. Debido a esto, sabía que se necesitaría una gran cantidad de investigación antes de encontrar a una persona adecuada para matar, y nunca tuve los medios para hacerlo, nuevamente, hasta que comencé la universidad.

Y ahora, después de haberlo experimentado, diría que fue bastante satisfactorio al final. Algo que probaría de nuevo? Probablemente no, ya que mi curiosidad ya ha sido satisfecha. Realmente no sería lo mismo por segunda vez.

Pero de todos modos, si por casualidad también tienes curiosidad por matar a alguien, entonces puedes tomar notas.

Comencé un hobby de observar a la gente poco después de ingresar a la universidad. Mirar a la gente me resulta interesante porque toma uno de los infinitos extras de tu vida y los convierte en un personaje principal, sin que ellos lo sepan, por supuesto. Es tan fácil olvidar que cada uno de los cientos de extraños a los que pasas todos los días tiene una historia de vida tan profunda y compleja como la tuya. Una cosa que noté sobre observar a la gente, y querer matar a alguien, es que estás en una conciencia más constante de esto. Cuando encuentro a una persona para observar, su historia lentamente se vuelve más clara para mí con el tiempo, las lagunas se llenan, realmente es increíble.

Usualmente iba a las tiendas de abarrotes los fines de semana y buscaba en los carritos de la gente. Si vi algo que me interesaba, decidí observar a la persona un poco. Por supuesto, dado que mi objetivo era encontrar a alguien a quien matar, descarté a cualquiera que tuviera hijos o un compañero con ellos. Los anillos de boda fueron otro signo revelador.

Entonces, quizás una vez al fin de semana, encontraría a alguien que se ajustara a mis criterios, en ese momento los seguiría a casa y anotaría su dirección. A partir de ahí, se hizo increíblemente fácil investigar un poco más; la mayoría de las personas tienen horas normales de trabajo, lo que significa que podría pasar las tardes revisando su correo o buscando en su casa. Repetí esto con varias personas (y tuve una llamada cercana), pero por diversas razones no me sentí lo suficientemente satisfecho con ellos como para matar a ninguno de ellos.

Empecé a ponerme un poco impaciente y pensé que podría conformarme con matar al hombre llamado Devon, a pesar de que realmente no quería matar a alguien rico. Pero luego, me encontré con alguien nuevo, alguien que simplemente se sentía perfecto. La sensación solo se fortaleció a medida que la investigaba más a fondo, y supe que sería ella quien mataría.

Una mujer de aspecto joven que conocí en el supermercado, como de costumbre. Ella estaba haciendo algunas compras ligeras con una canasta. Su cabello era ondulado y de color marrón oscuro, sentado de manera poco elegante sobre sus hombros caídos y rodeando su cara de aspecto cansado. Sus dedos desnudos me dijeron que podría ser soltera, pero más allá de eso, mi instinto estaba casi seguro de eso. Esta mujer parecía tan... simple, realmente. Creo que sentí una mayor agudeza para la vida personal de extraños desde que comencé a observar a la gente. Pero por la forma en que ella se comportaba, solo tengo la sensación de que si ella muriera repentinamente, nadie estaría cerca para echarla de menos. Por supuesto, todavía quería investigarla un poco.

Seguí mi rutina habitual de revisar su lugar durante sus horas de trabajo. Aprendí inmediatamente de su correo que su nombre es Linda Watson. Linda vivía en un complejo de apartamentos tranquilo, con su buzón de fácil acceso justo afuera de su puerta. En lugar de revolverlo rápidamente, decidí que podía llevar su correo a mi dormitorio y devolverlo antes de que terminara el trabajo (ella solo vivía a unos 15 minutos de mí). Hice algunas investigaciones y aprendí cómo abrir y volver a sellar los sobres sin dañarlos, lo que requirió cierta técnica junto con un secador de pelo, alcohol y Q-tips.

Esto me facilitó aprender un poco más sobre ella. Linda era una mujer de 33 años que trabajaba para una pequeña firma de contabilidad; prefiero no nombrar el lugar en su totalidad. Su cumpleaños fue el 11 de diciembre y, casualmente, se acercaba en un par de semanas. También me las arreglé para encontrar un extracto bancario que me dio una buena idea de cómo ha estado gastando su mes pasado. Fue en este momento cuando me di cuenta de que mi evaluación de Linda Watson como una mujer extremadamente simple era bastante directa, porque no había absolutamente nada interesante en la lista. Un viaje a Old Navy, un montón de Starbucks, algo así como $ 40 de Amazon - sin restaurantes, sin películas, nada que realmente implique que ella estaba pasando algún tiempo socializando. Aparte de eso, también encontré una revista de cocina, así que supongo que a ella le gustaba la cocina.

Es más difícil entrar en un apartamento que en un suburbio, porque hay menos puertas y ventanas. Cada vez que recibía el correo de Linda, revisaba la puerta de entrada y las ventanas de atrás, pero siempre estaban cerradas. Esto fue un poco frustrante porque estaba realmente interesado en entrar a su casa. Entonces, se me ocurrió una especie de plan que pensé que sería divertido, incluso si no funcionaba.

El sábado pasado, visité el complejo de apartamentos de Linda Watson como lo haría los fines de semana. La diferencia es que esta vez, quería que estuviera en casa. Pensé que sería interesante tener una conversación con ella. Si tengo suerte, podría aprovechar la situación para desbloquear discretamente una ventana desde el interior. Entonces, caminé hacia su puerta sin nada más cálido que una sudadera ligera, y llamé. La adrenalina estaba loca. Temía que pudiera estropear algo.

La puerta se abrió, y frente a mí estaba Linda Watson, exactamente como la recordaba de la tienda de comestibles. Fue en ese momento, haciendo contacto visual por primera vez, que me di cuenta de que corría el riesgo de comenzar a preocuparme por esta persona. Tan egoísta como es, no podía matar a una persona que me importaba, incluso si se trata de una mujer de 33 años de pie en una puerta con una mirada ligeramente perpleja en su rostro, dándome un "Hola" reservado.

Con los brazos cruzados del frío, devolví tímidamente el saludo de Linda. Le expliqué que estaba caminando con mi perro cerca de la zona boscosa detrás de la parte posterior de su apartamento, y que él había escapado. Había estado buscando a mi perro durante una hora y me preguntaba si Linda lo habría visto vagar por ahí. Por supuesto, Linda se disculpó con simpatía por la situación y que no podía ser útil para mí, pero que se mantendría vigilante. Mostré una expresión derrotada en respuesta, disculpándose a cambio de molestarla.

De alguna manera salió exactamente como esperaba, Linda me invitó a entrar para calentarme un poco con un poco de café. Por un momento dudé antes de aceptar su oferta, aunque por dentro quería saltar por la puerta y abrazarla por cooperar tan bien. Y así es como Linda Watson terminó con una niña de 19 años a su lado en el sofá, quién sabe si fue solo un gesto agradable o si realmente no tiene mejor manera de pasar los sábados que hablando con un niño que ella solo conoció (que está interesado en matarla).

Linda pronto descubrió que mi nombre es María (no lo es) y que asisto a la universidad comunitaria cercana (no lo hago). Estaba un poco nerviosa de que me hiciera demasiadas preguntas porque no tenía muchas respuestas preparadas. Pude dirigir la conversación hacia ella, y ella estaba muy feliz de hablar. Le pregunté qué hacía, y ella me dijo que trabaja para la firma de contabilidad que ya conocía, se comunicaba con clientes externos y llevaba registros. Le dije que estaba muy nerviosa por crecer. Me dijo que disfrutara de la universidad y que hiciera muchos amigos porque hay menos oportunidades una vez que empiezas a trabajar.

Cuando le pregunté si estaba casada o algo así, ella se río. Por supuesto que sabía que no estaba casada, pero quería saber más sobre su vida amorosa. Ella dijo que actualmente no tiene novio (supongo que al menos tiene novios, pero quién sabe hace cuánto tiempo). Cuando le pregunté sobre los niños, ella dijo que no los quería hasta que consiguiera un mejor trabajo. Además de eso, me dijo que su familia tiene un historial de algunas enfermedades genéticas como la artritis y la depresión, que teme darles a sus hijos.

Es gracioso que lo mencionara porque cuando le pedí que usara su baño, noté un tubo de píldoras recetadas en el fregadero. Fue etiquetado como duloxetina, que levanté la vista más tarde y descubrí que, de hecho, es un antidepresivo. Bromeé pensando que tal vez al matarla le haría un favor, pero rápidamente decidí que era una persona terrible por pensar en eso.

El resto de la visita fue bastante aburrido. Hablamos de comida y otras cosas mundanas antes de que eventualmente se convirtiera en una excusa para irme. No tuve la oportunidad de abrir una ventana ni nada de eso, pero realmente ya no sentía la necesidad de pasar por su departamento. Ya en el camino de regreso a mi dormitorio, ya estaba pensando en cómo me gustaría matar a Linda Watson.

La elección fue entre efectividad y diversión. Decidí ir con diversión, porque sería mucho más satisfactorio diseccionarla como la maté, en lugar de hacerlo solo y llamarlo un día. Avance rápido una semana hasta el 13 de diciembre - hoy, en realidad. Linda Watson cumplió 34 hace dos días. Hice una pequeña apuesta divertida conmigo misma, donde si Linda pasaba el fin de semana de su cumpleaños sola, le haría una visita y la mataría. Si ella estaba fuera o tenía compañía, me gustaría pasar la próxima semana o algo en su lugar.

Así que esta mañana, conduje hasta Lowe's y compré un hacha. De nuevo, espero que te estés riendo, pero ese también es el punto. Un hacha es una especie de cliché y una cosa de "películas" que realmente pensé que sería la más divertida. Balancearlo a alguien y todo, es una imagen realmente entretenida. En realidad tenían un montón de hachas diferentes, así que escogí una que tenía un buen peso pero aún era lo suficientemente liviana como para poder balancearme rápidamente.

El impulso después de obtener el hacha fue cuando la adrenalina realmente recogió. Todo lo que pasó por mi mente en el camino fue "Guau, realmente estoy haciendo esto". No de una mala manera, simplemente como una sorpresa, esta es una especie de vida real. También tuve esta extraña avalancha de recuerdos del tiempo que pasé con Linda. Era como si mi vida estuviera brillando ante mis ojos, excepto que fue la hora más mundana que pasé con Linda, como fragmentos de nuestras conversaciones, el sonido de su risa, sus expresiones faciales y esas cosas.

También me pregunté qué estarían sintiendo los locos asesinos en serie en un momento como este: delirios esquizofrénicos. Acumulación sexual? No tengo ni idea, pero lo que sentí fue algo así como ridículamente alerta y entumecida en los sentidos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo eso es posible.

Antes de salir del automóvil, tuve la sensación de meter el hacha en mi mochila para parecer un poco menos ridículo caminando por el estacionamiento. El mango estaba sobresaliendo, pero eso realmente no importaba. En ese momento mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que pude sentir mi garganta palpitante. Traté de controlar mi respiración, pero es muy difícil no respirar rápido cuando tu corazón late con fuerza.

Llegué a la puerta de Linda Watson y silenciosamente puse mi oreja después de dejar mi mochila. Escuché una voz que no era suya, ¿compañía? No, era solo la televisión, mezclada con sus ocasionales pasos detrás de la puerta. De hecho, mantuve mi oído allí durante mucho tiempo, porque quería estar absolutamente seguro de que nadie había terminado. Probablemente 10 minutos de eso y mucha tranquilidad me convencieron.

Silenciosamente abrí la cremallera de mi mochila y sostuve el hacha en mis manos. Mis manos ferozmente temblorosas. ¿Qué diablos era este tipo de reacción que mi cuerpo estaba haciendo? Le dije a mi cuerpo que se callara, que no es gran cosa, pero por supuesto que no escucharía. En realidad, era extraño lo mucho que me temblaban las manos. Debe ser la acumulación de adrenalina. Rodé los ojos hacia mí y puse mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Si está bloqueado, tocaré, será básicamente lo mismo. Tomé una respiración profunda y forcé mis músculos a la acción.

Rápidamente giré el pomo de la puerta. No está bloqueado. En un movimiento, abrí la puerta y me deslicé dentro. Linda Watson, a solo unos pasos de la cocina. Ya veo, ella estaba en medio de la cocina. Ella inmediatamente saltó y se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. Yo esperaba que. Rápidamente, solté el picaporte y ajusté el hacha con ambas manos. En la siguiente fracción de segundo, me di cuenta de que probablemente comenzaría a hacer mucho ruido. Mirando hacia atrás, soy un idiota por no considerar eso. Justo cuando Linda abría la boca para hablar, tal vez incluso comenzó a hablar, empujé con fuerza mi hacha en un lado de su cabeza.

Pero, mi hacha estaba mirando hacia atrás. La golpeé con el extremo romo de la cuchilla. De hecho lo hice a propósito, porque en esa fracción de segundo de alguna manera decidí que sería la forma de mantener su ruido al mínimo. En realidad funcionó. Apenas sentí resistencia en el columpio cuando choqué con su cabeza, dejándola a un lado. La sílaba a medio formar de Linda salió como una especie de gruñido extraño - una exhalación ruidosa es probablemente lo mejor que pude describir. Eso sucedió al mismo tiempo que su cabeza golpeó la cabina contra el gabinete, y cayó hacia atrás sin ninguna habilidad para mantener el equilibrio. No dudé en absoluto para seguir balanceándome mientras ella estaba medio tumbada en el suelo, esta vez mi hacha mirando hacia la derecha. Realmente no sabía dónde balancearme, así que empecé a golpear el área de la clavícula y el pecho. No parecía que el hacha estuviera yendo demasiado profundo, pero había un buen sonido de "golpe" cada vez que el hacha se incrustaba en ella. Incluso sentí la suave sensación de hundimiento en mis manos, como si el hacha fuera una especie de extensión física de mi sentido del tacto.

En un capricho, le di una vuelta a la garganta, pero la mayor parte del columpio realmente falló y golpeé el piso por accidente, causando un golpe sordo y fuerte que resonó en el apartamento. No tuve tiempo para pensar en eso. Volví a balancear con mejor puntería y obtuve un golpe más centrado, sintiendo el hueso o el cartílago o lo que sea que estaba allí, así que debo haberlo abierto. Inmediatamente después, decidí balancearme en su cara, y obtuve este corte diagonal a lo largo de su nariz y boca, que se sentía bastante bien, así que lo hice una vez más.

Finalmente me detuve brevemente para estudiar el daño. Linda estaba sangrando ridículamente. La sangre estaba saliendo en oleadas, en sincronía con su corazón palpitante, probablemente. Se estaba acumulando a su alrededor y cabalgando a lo largo de las grietas entre los azulejos. Su camisa azul claro estaba desgarrada y manchada de oscuro, algo mezclada con un desastre carnoso alrededor de su pecho. Todo era rojo brillante. Su rostro no estaba mucho mejor, cubierto de rojo en este punto, y su labio estaba colgando, revelando dientes manchados de rojo de una manera realmente extraña, como un zombie o algo así.

Aunque Linda no estaba muerta. Sus extremidades estaban algo débiles, intentando sin rumbo moverse mientras estaba atascada sobre su espalda. Más que nada, ella me recordó a un error que aplasta, pero todavía lamentablemente mueve sus piernas antes de que muera completamente. Eso es básicamente lo que ella estaba haciendo. Pero no sabía cuánto tardaría en morir, o en qué tipo de condición estaba. Terminé agarrando un cuchillo grande que estaba en el mostrador que estaba usando para cortar carne. Tratando de rodear la sangre, estiré la mano y la tallé en la mitad superior de su cuello, tratando de verla desde el lado izquierdo hacia la derecha. Fue un poco incómodo porque el área era tan suave y aplastada alrededor del cuchillo cuando estaba cortando. Pero la sensación era completamente diferente del hacha. De hecho, sentí como si estuviera cortando una pieza dura de carne cruda (que técnicamente supongo que era).

La sangre comenzó a derramarse, y esperaba haber cortado las arterias más importantes allí. Debió haber funcionado, porque después de un momento, los movimientos de las extremidades de Linda simplemente tuvieron la fuerza drenada de ellos, y luego descansaron todavía en el suelo. Me tomé unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. No hay tiempo para quedarse y pensar en la experiencia. Sacudí la hoja del cuchillo a través de una bandeja sucia en el fregadero para limpiar la sangre, luego arrojé el cuchillo en mi mochila. Hice lo mismo con el hacha. También tomé su computadora portátil que estaba en el mostrador. Tenía alguna receta abierta para ternera y champiñones. Realmente no tomé la computadora portátil para usarla, ya que tengo una muy buena yo misma que obtuve para la universidad. Solo quería verlo por diversión.

Finalmente salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tengo un poco de sangre en mi suéter y jeans. Pero curiosamente, en realidad lo anticipé, así que usé colores oscuros.

El viaje de regreso a mi dormitorio fue solo una repetición constante de la experiencia en mi cabeza. Supongo que todavía está pasando algo incluso ahora, en realidad. Pero se sintió muy bien. Linda Watson está muerta. Dejé que el peso de eso se asimilara. La sensación de haber eliminado por completo una vida humana de la existencia. Es una locura. No sé cómo más describirlo.

De todos modos, arrojé el hacha y el cuchillo a un contenedor de basura en el campus, que creo que se recoge todos los lunes, por lo que ya se habrán ido. Mi compañero de cuarto se va a casa los fines de semana, así que tengo el dormitorio para mí hoy. Me dio la oportunidad de revisar el historial del sitio web de Linda. Tenía razón al pensar que ahí es donde estarían sus secretos más profundos.

De hecho, hubo muchas cosas sucias, como los nombres de sitios web para videos porno e historias y cosas por el estilo. Lo mismo con sus búsquedas. Muchos de los sitios web eran aburridos, como sitios web de cocina y recetas, y sitios web de juegos como Bejeweled y demás. Eventualmente llegué a la sección de "una semana atrás" de su historia, y me dio escalofríos.

Hubo un montón de búsquedas como "métodos de suicidio", "cómo atar una soga", "productos químicos domésticos peligrosos", "envenenamiento por monóxido de carbono", como muchos de ellos. Probablemente estaba lista para escribir un libro sobre suicidio después de todas las investigaciones que hizo. Así que supongo que Linda estaba contemplando el suicidio. Me pregunto si fue influenciado por su depresión.

La ironía es realmente sorprendente. Tal vez Linda iba a morir de todos modos. O tal vez no podría encontrar el coraje para hacerlo. Si ese fuera el caso, casi literalmente le di un regalo de cumpleaños matándola. Eso es realmente cómico en una forma desordenada, y deja un sabor extraño en mi boca. La parte que no entiendo es que no vi ninguna de esas búsquedas hasta la sección "una semana atrás", nada más reciente que eso.

Terminé arrojando la computadora portátil en el contenedor de basura con las otras cosas. Han pasado unas pocas horas desde entonces, así que tuve algo de tiempo para pensar tranquilamente sobre todo. Como dije, fue bastante satisfactorio y me alegro de haberlo logrado finalmente. Siento que finalmente puedo tacharlo de mi lista de deseos, o como si estuviera atando cabos sueltos conmigo mismo. Esta es probablemente la primera y la última vez que escribiré el nombre de Linda Watson, es volver a vivir una vida universitaria normal, excepto que podría ver a algunas personas de vez en cuando, porque definitivamente es divertido e interesante.

Pero siempre me pregunto cuántas personas hay como yo. Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber mucho, porque no hay nada extraño en mí, tener curiosidad por matar a alguien. Tristemente, es algo de lo que la gente no puede hablar exactamente, así que supongo que nunca lo sabré. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera simplemente mentiría sobre eso incluso si se lo pidieran. Pero no puede evitar preguntarse si esa persona en la tienda de comestibles, que lo mira mientras pasa, podría estar considerando cómo sería matarlo. Si pudiera, les contaría todo al respecto, para que pudieran decidir por sí mismos. Pero quién sabe, tal vez tuve suerte, y esa persona eres tú. De hecho, realmente, realmente espero que sí.

 **Fin del relato**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo, vuelvo a repetir, esta historia la encontré… y ahora la pregunta ¿De dónde lo saque? Bueno si se preguntan eso realmente diré que no la encontré en una página de historias o algo así, lo encontré escondido en un juego, si… un juego, de seguro dirán ''de seguro de un juego de terror'' o ''lo encontró de un anuncio en el diario o la TV y lo copio'' pero si de un juego… ahora viene lo gracioso ¿Saben de qué juego lo saque?... les dejo un momento para que lo piensen… ¿Listo? Bueno esto lo encontré en unos de los archivos de los personajes del titulado''Doki Doki Literature Club''… SI, de este mismo juego escondido en el archivo titulado''yuri.chr''… si quieren saber cómo lo conseguí dejen su comentarios y se los diré… es un trabajo hacerlo y más si no sabes inglés y quieres usar un traductor pero yo se los resumo para que lo consigan, bueno es todo por hoy chicos, no quiero realmente que pongan like porque el proyecto no es mío mejor déjenlo por la historia que al parecer es muy aterradora y real por lo que he escuchado, pero solo me resonara a mí la siguiente pregunta que espero que algún día la responda el creador del juego… ''¿De dónde sacaste esta información para meterla en este juego y por qué?''**

 **Hasta Luego**...


End file.
